Act 1 - Behind the Scenes
Act 1 - Behind the Scenes is the 20th episode of My Candy Love. It was written and developed by Beemoov. Overview Coming soon... Summary As Sweet Amoris begins to prepare to put on a school play, it's time to think what play will be performed and who will get which part. Not everyone is as excited about the play, however. Along with the play comes an open house for students' parents to visit the school, and many students seem unsure how they feel about it. The episode starts off with your Candy approaching Rosalya to give her the lingerie she bought in Episode 19. The two talk about how they feel about the play, in which Rosalya seems excited about making costumes for it even though she hasn't been officially recognized as the fashion coordinator yet. Wanting some privacy, your Candy and Rosalya go into an empty classroom where she gives Rosalya the gift. Rosalya laughs and mentions how your Candy is better at picking out other people's lingerie and not her own. Your Candy is pretty excited about the play and feels more confident when Rosalya feels the same. Most of the students seem to be worried about the play or uninterested, however. Castiel is found to be less enthusiastic about the situation. When asked by your Candy, he mentions how his parents are never home because of their jobs. He'd much prefer it if they didn't go to the open house, anyways. Lysander is found to be more optimistic about the play, even though he prefers plays based off of classical plays. He states how his parents don't like classical plays, mostly due to them having opposite taste in almost everything. Armin also is displeased with the idea of having to act out a play unless it was a play based off the game Metal Gear. Alexy disagrees with his brother and the duo argue about it. Nathaniel is downright nervous and even looks pale when approached by your Candy. He's more worried about his parents attending the open house compared to the play. Kentin is the most enthusiastic out of the boys, even though he still seems nervous. When your Candy arrives home, she is greeted by her parents. Her parents are excited about the open house and play. They readily sign the paper and mention how they'll attend the event. Back at school, it's time to pick the play. There are three options to choose from: Sleeping Beauty, Alice in Wonderland, and Little Red Riding Hood. Either way, most of the boys complain about whichever play is chosen. The boys will ask your Candy if she wants to rehearse lines together for practice, and she'll have to choose whether or not to do so. She'll also rehearse with Violette and Kim. Rehearsal for the play goes well and your Candy goes home for the day and hopes things will be successful. The next day, your Candy is surprised to see Lucy hanging out at the school checking out the boys. When Lucy runs into Kentin, she doesn't recognize him from back when he was more geeky and instantly flirts with him. Once she realizes it's Kentin, she no longer thinks he's hot. Your Candy gets angry at Lucy for being cruel to Kentin and she promises she'll apologize later. As the audition day arrives, your Candy gets nervous. She changes into a new outfit for the audition, but she doesn't know where the auditions are taking place. Suddenly, she hears a noise in the staircase and goes to check it out. When she arrives, she realizes it's coming from the basement. and goes into it. The basement is empty, and your Candy is confused. The door behind her shuts and is locked by Amber, who lured her there to keep her from being competition in the auditions. After being alone for a little while, the boy your Candy is closest to finds her in the basement, but the door is locked. They hit against the door until it opens, and the duo are reunited. The two go, hand in hand, to the auditions and are met with the news that they're too late. With the help of her friends, your Candy is allowed to do her audition and so is the boy who helped her earlier. Your Candy does her audition and as the two wait for the results, your Candy and the boy she's closest to hold hands once more. Quest Items Coming soon... Date Outfit Fairy Gifts Illustrations Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Lysander.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Kentin.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Armin.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Nathaniel2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Castiel2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Lysander2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Kentin2.jpg Illustration-Episode20-Armin2.jpg Official Episode Guide Here is the solution guide for episode 20! ' '(Attention: it doesn’t provide you with the answers to increase your lov’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- S U M M A R Y ---- PART 1 : Sophie’s Choice PART 2 : The Thigh of the leg? PART 3 : My Best Enemy ---- S U M M A R Y ---- (NOTE : The names of each part of the episode were taken/inspired from literature or films.) ---- P A R T 1: ''' Sophie’s Choice ---- '''In this episode, you’ll have the possibility to unlock two illustrations per episode play. Careful, if you miss the first illustration, you cannot get the second. After a quite exciting trip to the mall, full of run ins with hot surfer guys and old friends, you go back at school to hand out the gifts you purchased to all your friends. You were just about to pamper your friend, Rosa, the principal makes a surprising announcement, it’s time to break a leg! The episode starts with the principal’s speech, during which she tells you that during the Open House, Mr. Faraize will take care of hosting the parents and other things… Hmmm… You’re not so sure how the timid teacher will handle all the responsibility. She continues her speech and finishes by giving you a form for your parents to fill out to know whether they will be present for the Open House or not. After, you remember that you didn’t offer Rosalya her “gift”. ' ➜ Objective: Find Rosalya to give her her gift.' Once you find Rosa, you talk briefly about the play, and the idea of making the costumes makes her quite happy. Now it’s time to give her the famous gift, however… You aren’t really in a place that is calm... ✔ Go to a calmer room. You need to go to one of the school’s classrooms: Student Council Room, Classroom A, Classroom B or the Science Room. You give her the gift then decide to talk about the play with the other students. ' ➜ Objective: Talk to the other students about the open house' The last person that you need to talk to is Kentin, then you need to go to the hallway because Nathaniel is no where to be found! You decide to go one last time to the Student Council Room, just in case… Nath is there, you talk briefly with him, your objective is validated and you leave the school automatically to complete a new objective. ' ➜ Objective: Bring the form to your parents.' On your way, you run into Nina who learns that your school (well, Lysander) is putting on ap lay for the Open House. She takes note of it, which basically assures her presence in the next episode… Little pest! Sometimes we wonder who we take after! Go home to meet (finally?) your parents. You go directly back to school and your objective is validated while a new one is unlocked. ' ➜ Objective: Return the signed form to Mr. Faraize.' You are kidnapped by Kim who tells you about the choices for the play and well… It’s now! She takes you to the gym. Mr. Boris asks you to go give your form to Mr. Faraize anyway. Go to Classroom B, Mr. Faraize is there automatically. ' ➜ Objective: Return to see Boris in the Gymnasium.' Go back to the gym make your vote for the play, because of course, your vote will determine which play will be chosen… Choose well! Alice in Wonderland ' '''Sleeping Beauty ' '''Little Red Riding Hood ---- P A R T 2: ''' The Thigh of the leg? ---- '''Depending on your choice, the reaction of each guy will be different. Leave the gym to unlock a new dialogue. Rosalya goes to ask Boris to not have to act in the play, and takes you with her. You have to go back and forth a few times between the gym and the courtyard in order to talk with her and unlock a new, and way more interesting, objective. ' ➜ Objective: Ask the boys their opinion on the chosen play.' You have to find: Kentin, Armin, Nathaniel, Castiel and Lysander and get their opinions. Once you’ve met all of them, walk about the school until you meet Violette and Kim, who will ask you to practice the nose tirade with them. You accept and are redirected to outside the school. ' ➜ Objective: Go home.' Simply, go home, your mother will join you to help you learn your lines. The next day at school, find Kim and Violette to practice again. ' ➜ Objective: Find Kim and Violette to practice with them.' On your way, you meet and talk a bit with your friends. Finally, you find the girls and you ask to choose somewhere to practice. • CHOICE 1 : Choose the locker room • CHOICE 2 : Choose the basement C H O I C E 1: (Choose the locker room) This choice will allow you to have a dialogue with a certain guy. You chose to go to the locker room, your two friends agree and follow you. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the locker room.' Go to the locker room. Reminder: it’s after the gym! A dialogue is available with one of the guys from the game, then you will practice the play with Kim and Violette. Once you’re finished, you decide to go home. You return to the main story here. C H O I C E 2: (Choose the basement) This choice will allow you to have a dialogue with a certain guy. You chose to go to the basement, your two friends agree and follow you. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the basement.' Go to the basement. Reminder: it’s after the staircase! A dialogue is available with one of the guys from the game, then you will practice the play with Kim and Violette. Once you’re finished, you decide to go home. You return to the main story here. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the courtyard to go home.' You are automatically taken outside the school. Depending on the path you take, you may unlock a few dialogues. Go home to finish the day. The next day, you arrive at school. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the high school to unlock a new dialogue.' You automatically meet Melody, who tells you that a young girl has entered the school. A brunette with “blue stuff” in here hair… Wait… But?... ---- P A R T 3: ' My Best Enemy ---- ' ➜ Objective: Find Lucy! It's surely her that came to school. After meeting Castiel and Kentin who tell you that, yes, Lucy is here. Go to the staircase where you will overhear a conversation between your friend and Armin, who is quite intrigued by her. Their conversation ends, and you decide to go to the courtyard, accompanied by the geek, whether you want to be or not. ✔ Go quickly to the courtyard. Go to the courtyard to meet Kentin. After a quite emotional dialogue, you leave the school to have a quick conversation with Lucy, then you return inside the school. ' ➜ Objective: Find Kentin, he looked sad.' Kentin is in the Science Room. Once the dialogue is over, the objective is validated. ' ➜ Objective: Go back downstairs.' Go downstairs and walk around the school until one of the boys asks you to “practice” with you. You can meet Nathaniel, Castiel, Kentin or Armin. (NOTE: If you accepted to practice with Nathaniel, your practice will be with him.) The practice is in Classroom A. Once you’ve finished practicing, leave the room. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the high school to unlock a new dialogue' Walk around the school so that another guy can ask you to practice. You can meet Castiel, Kentin, Armin or Lysander. (NOTE: If you accepted to practice with Lysander, your practice will be with him.) ✔ Find a calm room to practice in You practice again in Classroom A. Once you’ve finished, leave the room. ✔ Leave the room. You run into Amber, who as usual, threatens you. You are saved by the bell of the intercom system that calls everyone to a student-teacher meeting. ' ➜ Objective: Go to classroom B.' The meeting is over and it’s time for a little shopping. Leave the room after validating the outfit and complete the next dialogue. ' ➜ Objective: Go to the staircase.' Go to the staircase, a suspicious noise is coming from the basement. You should go see what it is. ✔ Go to the basement to see what the noise is. Actually, it was Amber who set up a trap! She locked you in the basement to keep you from auditioning. This is where you can unlock your first illustration. You are freed by one of the boys or, if you miss your illustration, by Peggy who is passing by. Still, you are late for the auditions! ' ➜ Objective: Go quickly to the gym to finish the episode!' The auditions are finished, good thing for you, the two teachers accept to let you pass your audition. This is where you can unlock a second illustration, if you unlocked the first, of course.. Little Red, Alice, Aurora, a giant flower? ''' '''Will you get the lead role? You complete this episode without knowing who got the lead role in the play. That’s the end of this guide! ''' '''See you for episode 21! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. If an answer does not have any coloring, it means that the affect of that answer on the character has not been discovered yet. ---- 'Nathaniel' | anB = }} | anB = | anC = C. Don’t even talk about it... I would have tried to jump out the window, but I would have gotten hurt. }} | anB = }} ---- 'Castiel' | anB = }} }} | anB = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anC = }} | anC = }} | anB = | anC = C. Uh, how come you don’t care when I dress lightly then? }} ---- 'Lysander' | anB = | anC = }} | anC = }} | anB = }} ---- 'Armin' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} ---- 'Kentin' | anB = | anC = }} | anB = | anC = }} Category:Highschool Life Category:Episode Category:Index